Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Forty-Nine
Castle of Legends: Darren glared at Not-Darren as he pointed the gun at Alex, Darren had to think fast, could he move fast enough to stop Not-Darren from pulling the trigger? There was always the chance he couldn't go fast enough...but that would end with the death of the only thing he loved at this place. "Pull that trigger...and i will rip you apart..." Darren meant it, all the fear of killing that had been building up in his gut slowly melted, as if someone threating Alex had finally let out the inner beast in him.. Not-Darren sneered "You love this human? you are a poor excuse of a monster Darren Leonard, a poor excuse" He then pulled back the hammer of his gun and took aim "Goodbye Alexandra" "NO!" And suddenly Darren was on Not-Darren, he grabbed his wrist and pulled it back just as he pulled the trigger, a boom rocked the air and for a moment Darren heard only a distant ringing in his ears. Darren didn't notice as he struggled with Not-Darren for possesion of the gun. Darren had thought he would be the stronger of the two, him being a half-vampire, but Not-Darren was as strong as him, when Not-Darren saw the shock in Darren's eyes he smirked "I'm a changeling Darren, i can change into anything i want...and i can any of the abilites that i want...such as super strength that equals evn a vampire!!" When he said this he pulled his arm away from Darren then brought his other hand down into Darren's face, sending Darren flying across the roof. "Darren!" Alex screamed, she fell to her knees, blood soaking her dress as she watched Darren skid along the roof towards the edge, Darren managed to grab at a handhold and pull himself upright, Not-Darren smirked and pointed the gun at Darren "This won't kill you Darren, you being a vampire...but it will hurt a whole lot" He fired. The first shot missed Darren, but the other three hit him, Darren screamed in pain as his shoulder exploded in blood, as well as his hip and stomach, Darren slid to the ground, breathing heavily, his face so pale he imagined it could be seen just like the moon. Not-Darren laughed, he then pulled back the hammer of the gun once more, ready for another shot "Nice fight Darren, short...but all good things are, i'll be with you in a minute" He turned and pointed the gun at Alex, Alex's eyes were full of tears...but she wasn't looking at the gun, she was looking at Darren. Darren couldn't help but cry as well, he had tried...he had tried so hard... "I love you Darren...i've never loved anyone as much as i love you..." Darren stared at her, then looked at Not-Darren...no, he wouldn't allow this...he wouldn't! Not-Darren turned in shock as Darren struggled to his feet, Not-Darren sneered and fired another bullet at him, this time hitting him in the chest "Stay down!" But Darren refused to fall, he moved towards Not-Darren as Not-Darren unloaded bullet after bullet into Darren, who flinched and screamed every time he was shot, but finally, Darren reached out and swatted the gun out of Not-Darren's hand. Not-Darren roared in outrage and lunged, knocking them both down as they fought hand to hand, Darren moved all the pain to the back of his mind, it wasn't important, he was running on sheer adrenaline as they fought. As they rolled around on the ground, biting and clawing at each other, their identical suits were covered in blood so you couldn't tell them apart. "STOP!" Both Darrens looked up and stared at Alex, the gun in her hand...pointed at them both. Category:The Blood Trilogy